


Rewritten

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: This is the story of a puppet.They are not on strings or wires, nor are they made of cloth.No, they are made from the words of their [Master], waiting patiently for the day they shall be set free from the page...(Is this Author Real or Fake? No word shall be rewritten, no sentence restructured, nor mistake corrected, for how else shall these breathing characters be respected?)





	Rewritten

[Nozumi] wakes in a world of shadows, objects, placing things in places yet lacking in any quality or colour.

She, [herself] is a shadow, as she looks [up], seeing the soft weaving of an empty wind carving more out before her.

Is she journeying home? Journeying to Work? Journeying to School?

The only [realistic] thing is the scratch of a pen, the noise reverberating from the shifting wind as pieces are scratched out and coloured, [Nozumi] waiting patiently as she watches the change.

But is it patience?

What is this all for?

Looking up again, she sees her [Master], like looking through the sea's surface from below.

Is that smile kind? Gleeful? She watches as his blue and grey-flecked eyes flicker slightly with the words around her,  feeling no [pain] as she, herself, is given colour.

Softly, she tilts her head as she sees her [hair], black, and cascading in dark streams to her waist.

Then it shifts, as her eyes tingle, gaining a wavier form as she looks up.

Yet his hair does not change? It has been the same, cropped brown for the past few minutes, reminding her of milk chocolate...

But what is _chocolate_?

Is [He] God? [Kami}?

Words fly around her - [instructions].

"What a nice day it is, the birds are even singing!" she mimics, blinking, before the words are swept away and she is given an umbrella, a puddle forming at her feet, revealing blue eyes.

More words.

"What a nice day it is, even if it is raining," she breathes out, is this [sighing]?

Everything finally gains a full form, revealing a grey street with cheery, red-bricked sides and tall trees with deep brown bark, a bench, [wet], to her left as she reaches a [zebra crossing].

Was she walking the whole time? Wouldn't she be [tired]?

Then there is a roar sent through, as everything crumples, and [Nozomi] finds her- [themself] - in darkness...

_"It doesn't read correctly"_

_"It is not poetic enough..."_

[Nozomi] floats, as she finds herself as just a name, before there's the sound of [pages], and she is being written again, starting with her, herself.

However, this time her eyes are green with gold flecks, hair pulled up in a black ponytail.

How quaint.

She suddenly feels very bristled, as though she now has [attitude], the umrella gone as she finds herself is now [wet].

She jumps in a puddle, water droplets splashing around her.

Mud suddenly joins it, as she leans back to look at the sky again, hands clasped behind her back, holding down her black [High school/Secondary school] skirt.

He is scowling.

Did she not please him?

" _Nozomi... Hope, Wish, Desire... You must be perfect..."_

[Perfect]? But what is that?

The [attitude] goes, as she suddenly feels more bubbly, a [laugh] falling from her lips as she now looks at mud-stained tights, kicking more of the water as a [car] rushes by.

She continues along, before tilting her head [innocently] as the crossing appears again, running for it, as the rain grows heavier.

She stops, looking, and-

Everything wipes away, as her profile is quickly written out, keeping her [alive] as her [Master] turns in his seat.

" _You need a friend,_ " he says, voice soft as he moves about a room of [books].

But [they] have him, right?

...

Right?

[Master] returns, as he picks up his [pen] again, checking its cartridge and carefully cleaning the [nib], before it lowers, and her world gains colour again.

This time, there is a [season] as autumn leaves join the puddles at her feet.

She smiles softly, as she feels [warmth] and [light] in her chest.

'Master,' she smiles, 'I wish for this world, though all I know now is very small.'

And so it is...

...But then it pauses, as she quickly looks up to see [Master] rubbing his eyes, covering his mouth with his free hand as a [yawn] escapes him.

" _I shall come back tomorrow, wait for me, alright?_ " he smiles down, as the sky turns more solid, the [lid] on her world being shut...


End file.
